My Babysitter's A Vampire: Miss Teen Monster 923
by Becca Ainsley
Summary: A mysterious and popular girl comes out of the shadows at Whitechapel High and she's in the running for Miss Teen Whitechapel. This teen pageant is pulling the interest of every girl at Whitechapel, Erica, and Ethan! Having a mysterious vision, he, Benny, and Sarah are determined to find out what it is and what it means and what this mystery girl has to do with it...
1. Delaney Von Deest

**My Babysitter's A Vampire: Miss Teen Monster **

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own My Babysitter's A Vampire. I Only Own My Made Up Characters.  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Delaney Von Deest   
**

It was a breezy yet warm Wednesday morning at Whitechapel.

Ethan Morgan walked up to Whitechapel High School ready to start another day of school.

"Hey Ethan!" Benny Weir, Ethan's best friend called.

Ethan stopped to wait for his friend. "What's up?" he asked.

"I ran from my house all the way here!" Benny panted. "I saw something and I had to tell you about it!"

"Is it about..." Ethan winked. "You-know-what?"

"No!" Benny answered. "I saw a limo!"

"What?"

"Yea a limo!" He stretched his arms. "A huge one! White with diamonds on the wheels!"

"Is this some dream you had?" Ethan scoffed. "Hard to believe you saw a limousine in Whitechapel."

"No!" Benny shouted. "I really saw it!"

Suddenly, a big group of kids spilled out of the front doors and onto the sidewalk.

"Whoa, whats happening?" Ethan said.

"Look!" Benny pointed.

A long white stretch limousine strolled in front of Whitechapel High. The kids cluttered around the limo.

The driver walked out of the driver's seat and to the back passenger seat.

He tossed out a long red carpet and opened the door to reveal bright lights and cool hip hop music.

A silver stiletto stepped on the red carpet and the kids screamed and cheered.

Out came a girl dressed in white, white sunglasses, and long black hair. Besides her hair, her red ruby lips were the only pop of color.

Some kids pulled out cameras and took pictures as if they were paparazzi, some kids held out their hands to touch her as if they were crazy fans.

"De-la-ney!" the kids chanted. "De-la-nay!"

"Delaney?" Ethan said to Benny. "Who's Delaney?"

He turned to see the girl disappeared in the front doors. He looked down at his feet to see a white feather purse on the ground.

He picked it up and his eyes glowed silver. He then threw the purse back on the ground.

"Dude! That's Delaney Von Deest's purse!" Benny said carefully picking up the bag. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Hey you guys!" a voice called out. It was their friend and vampire, Sarah. "Did you see that limo? Wow!"

"Yea!" Benny exclaimed and gave Sarah a high five. Ethan stood stunned.

"Is something wrong Ethan?" Sarah asked. She then whispered, "Did you have... a vision?"

"You bet," Ethan sighed. "From that." He pointed at the purse.

"Delaney Von Deest's beautiful bag gave you a vision?" Benny said clutching the bag to this chest.

"Okay, first off," Ethan started. "Who the heck is Delaney Von Deest?!"

Sarah and Benny gasped. "What?!"

"You don't know Delaney?" Sarah said. Ethan nodded.

"Delaney Von Deest is the most popular junior at Whitechapel High!" Benny explained.

"Her mom is Catherine Von Deest, world famous fashion designer since the age of 14," Sarah added.

"And her dad is inventor and billionaire, Peter Von Deest!" Benny said.

"Not to mention," Sarah added once more. "She's a singer, dancer, model, actor, and pageant queen since she was 2!"

"She was in a movie with Justin Timberlake, recorded a song with Katy Perry, modeled for a French Magazine, and is Miss Teen Ontario!" Benny replied.

"Okay I get it!" Ethan shouted. "She's a big deal... that I still don't know!"

Benny and Sarah traded looks of disgust at Ethan's confusion and sighed.

"So what was your vision?" Benny asked.

"Dead," Ethan explained. "Dead and living."

"A zombie?" Sarah replied.

"No," Ethan said. "It looked like one but it wasn't. And it was wearing a white dress."

"A white dress?" Benny laughed. "Ethan, are you sure this was a vision cause its sounding pretty ridiculous!"

Ethan brushed off the comment and continued. "And it was hissing. 'No one has ever beat me. No one!'."

"That's scary," Sarah said. "Do you know where?"

"Uhh, it was dark," Ethan said trying to remember. "I remember curtains, but that was it location-wise."

Sarah snapped her fingers. "Dang it."

"Well until we find out," Benny's lips curled to a smile. "Shall we return this purse to a certain junior lady?"

"Oh my gosh yes!" Sarah said excitedly.

Her and Benny ran into the school leaving Ethan in the dust.


	2. Miss Teen Whitechapel

**My Babysitter's A Vampire: Miss Teen Monster **

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own My Babysitter's A Vampire. I Only Own My Made Up Characters.  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Miss Teen Whitechapel  
**

Benny, Sarah, and Ethan walked into the hallway to see posters pasted all over the school.

All the students were reading and mingling about it.

Benny walked over and read them aloud:

_**Miss Teen Whitechapel Pageant**_

_The biggest event in town is happening here at Whitechapel High School!  
_

_Join the fun here at the auditorium on Saturday, September 17 at 8:00 pm!  
_

_Purchase tickets on August 17 - September 2  
_

_You can also join the fun online by voting for your favorite contestant to become 'Miss Popularity'!  
_

"Miss Teen Whitechapel is gonna happen here?" Sarah said.

"Just what we need," Ethan sighed. "A bunch of self-loved pretty teen girls walking and talking like robots here at school."

Benny ran to his friend's side. "Who also need a shoulder to cry on when they lose and a certain nice guy to talk to?"

Ethan's lips turned to a smile, then it quickly fell when Sarah turned to look at him.

"Oh please Benny!" Sarah scoffed. "Girls who do pageants are superficial and too in love with themselves to see that their better then that."

"Hey guys!" called a cheerful voice. The three friends turned to see their friend Erica waving and coming toward them. "I have news!"

"Hey Erica," Sarah greeted her friend. "What news?"

Erica pulled out the same blue poster hanging on the wall from behind her back and showed them. "I'm competing for Miss Teen Whitechapel!"

"What?" said Sarah stunned. "Erica no!"

"Why not?" Erica asked. "Can't wait to have this body strut down the stage in the cutest red swimsuit!" Erica motioned at her body.

"Oh," Benny said raising his eyebrows. "Can't to see that!"

"Sorry Erica!" said a voice behind them. The four jumped to see Delaney Von Deest behind them. "That won't happen. It's a little too risque for MTW!"

"MTW?" Ethan asked.

"'Miss Teen Whitechapel'," Delaney replied with a smile. "Duh!" She walked her way in front of the group. "I should know. I'm competing this year!"

"You're competing?" Erica said stunned. "Aren't you already Miss Teen Ontario?"

"Yes I was," said Delaney pretending to brush away an imaginary tear. "Crowned my successor last year. What a great that was!"

Ethan, Sarah, and Erica laughed awkwardly while Benny stared at Delaney in amazement. He then snapped out of it.

"I f-found your p-p-purse!" he stammered. His shaking hand held out the white bag.

"Aww!" Delaney took the purse from Benny's hand. "My Michael Caggiano purse! Thanks!" She patted Benny on the head. "So you're in MTW, Erica?"

"Yes I am!" Erica said confidently. "Signed up just last week."

"And they still accepted you?" Delaney's eye started to twitch.

"Well duh," Erica said flipping her hair. "Who can't accept me?"

"Well then," Delaney replied with the same smile. "Can't wait to compete with... you." Delaney sashayed down the hall.

"What was that about?" Ethan said.

"I know right," Benny sighed. "Isn't she amazing?"

* * *

Erica carefully inched her padlock to the correct numbers and opened the latch to her locker.

In her hand clutched two books and several notebooks.

"I really hate school," Erica muttered has she stuffed the books in her locker.

"Done." She slammed her locker and jumped to see Delaney standing there. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to deliver a message," she replies.

"From who?" Erica asks.

"Me!" Delaney answers angrily. She slams her hand on a locker and the whole hall shook.

Erica tried to keep balance as the ground started to shake. Delaney stood perfectly still.

"What was that?!" Erica screamed as the rumbling stopped.

"Listen here Erica!" Delaney growled. "I understand this is your first pageant and that you're confident to win MTW, but guess what? YOU WON'T!"

"Excuse me?" Erica stood nose-to-nose with Delaney. "Don't mess with me. I don't care who you are or what titles you've won. I'm gonna win."

Delaney gave a small chuckle. "Please! You don't have the beauty, talent, or skill to compete in a pageant!"

Erica could feel her fangs pop out but kept her lips pursed.

"Just drop out and stop wasting your own time. Even you know I"ll win."

Erica's stomach started to churn and the fire of anger started to ignite. But she tried to keep calm and keep her fangs away.

"Listen," Erica started trying to hide her fangs. "You have no idea who you just messed with so if I were you, I'd step off. See ya!"

Erica casually walked away. When she was far enough down the hall, her eyes glowed and she hissed revealing her fully exposed fangs.

Delaney stood at the same time with wide eyes. She looked behind her to see Erica was gone and the hall empty.

"Oh Erica," she muttered. "You have no idea who you just messed with."

Delaney's hand remained on the locker. Her fingers curled as she grabbed it and the metal groaned.

With a swipe of her hand, she ripped off the locker and dropped it on the floor.


	3. Helping Out

**My Babysitter's A Vampire: Miss Teen Monster **

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own My Babysitter's A Vampire. I Only Own My Made Up Characters.  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Helping Out  
**

"Why are we doing this again?" Ethan complained as she pulled on the curtain rope.

"Yes!" Ms. McMullin, the drama teacher cooed.

Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Erica were in the auditorium decorated and setting up the stage for the pageant.

"She said that?" Sarah said to Erica as they painted a backdrop.

"Yup," Erica replied. "Told me to drop out cause I would suck!"

"I can't believe this," Sarah said. "She's so amazing." Her worried lips became a huge smile.

"What?!" Erica shouted.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"We were just trash talking her and now your siding with her?" Erica answered.

"Trash talking who?" said a familiar voice. The two teen girls turned to see Delaney who's now dressed from all white to a pink hoodie and sweats.

"Hey Delaney!" Sarah said happily.

"Hey Sarah," Delaney replied. "Nice backdrop." She motioned at the night sky scenery Erica and Sarah were painting.

"Thanks!" Sarah beamed. She turned to Erica and whispered, "Oh my gosh! Delaney loves my backdrop!"

"Uh, our backdrop!" Erica corrected. "And you better step off Delaney! You're not welcome here."

"Au contraire," Delaney said mischievously. "I'm volunteering to set up for the pageant."

"Why?" Erica asked snobbishly.

"Hello? It's volunteer work," Delaney answered. "If I get the most hours, I get the coveted 'Volunteer Service' award."

"There's any award for that?" Erica said surprised.

"Duh," Delaney rolled her eyes and left the two girls.

"Remember last year you forced me to volunteer at the animal shelter?" Erica asked Sarah.

"Yea," Sarah said dazed staring at Delaney.

"I did that for at least 4 months!" Erica shrieked. "I'm totally looking for those documents so I can beat her."

"Why beat her?" Sarah said, still dazed. "She's unbeatable."

"What?" Erica scoffed. She rolled her eyes and continued to paint.

* * *

"Help me Benny!" Ethan called out as he held onto the rope. He kept trying to pull but it wouldn't budge. "Benny!"

Benny stood there ignoring his friend and staring at Delaney. "Gosh, she's amazing."

"What? WHOA!" Ethan accidentally released the curtain rope and a sandbag fell from the rafters to the floor.

"Ethan?" Ms. McMullin chirped. She peered over her wide framed glasses.

"Sorry Ms. M!" Ethan said and walked over to this friend. "Hey! You were supposed to be helping me!"

"Yea yea," Benny sighed. "Just look at her!" Benny pointed at Delaney who was carrying boxes.

"Oh come on!" Ethan said. "How long are you going to be hung up on her?"

"Forever," Benny simply answered.

"Yo buddies!" Ethan and Benny's friend and vampire Rory Keaner said dropping his hands on each of their shoulders. "Been looking for you guys."

Benny ignored his friends and left them for the curtain ropes.

"Hey Rory," Ethan grabbed his friend's arm before he left. "You know her?" Ethan pointed at Delaney.

"Delaney?" Rory replied. "Yea! Who doesn't know her?"

Ethan shrugged off the comment and asked, "How well do you know her?"

"I mean, I've never talked to her but I know a lot about her. The math club do a lot of research."

"Like what?" Ethan felt his adrenaline rush. Hearing about Delaney was making him sick and if someone knew some dirt, this could be good.

"She's moved around a lot -."

"I know that," Ethan interrupted. "All around the country so?"

"More like around the world!" Rory said motioning his arms. "Math club says her mother jumped around to three countries before she actually had her!"

"And she was born in?"

"No one knows," Rory shrugged. "All I know is that she was born in a small village in Sweden! Or was it Saudi Arabia? Er, maybe Brazil?"

"She jumped around that much?" Ethan said surprised.

"That's what the math club says!" Rory replied. "And that her family has a super long history. Like, back in the 1500s!"

"1500s?" Ethan exclaimed. "How did they find that out?"

Rory was about to explain when Ms. McMullin shot them a look. The two boys quickly picked up boxes and pretended to work.

"They web searched her."

"Seriously? They just web searched Delaney Von Deest?"

"No," Rory replied. "Her real name had millions of results."

"Real name?" Ethan said shocked. "What is it?"

"Pandora," Rory answered.

"Wow," Ethan replied. "And?"

"And the math club found out that all of the women in the Von Deest's past are named Pandora too. And that they were all... witch monsters!"

"Witches?" Benny chuckled. "You're kidding right?"

"Not witches!" Rory corrected. "Witch monsters!"

"What do you mean by monsters?" Ethan asked.

Rory leaned in and whispered, "Like witches on Halloween with their pointy noses, green skin, warts and all."

"Eww!" Benny said. "But come on! Just look at her..."

The three boys turned to see the black haired beauty helping a nerd lift boxes to the backstage.

"All helpful, beautiful, charming, loving, and not wart on her face!"

"What else is there?" Ethan said.

"That's all I got," Rory said with his hands up. "But when I do find out, I'll phone ya." With a click of tongue and the snap of his fingers, he left.

"Pandora, huh?" Ethan said to himself.

"Ethan!" Benny hit Ethan in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Stop saying that! Her name is not Pandora! It's Delaney and she's amazing..."

"Oh please!" Ethan slapped Benny back.

"Ow!"

"What Rory told us is pretty convincing and I'm gonna find out for myself!"

"Stop being so dumb Ethan!" Benny said.

"Whatever," Ethan rolled his eyes. "But when I find something out, you'll find out she's nothing but evil, magic, and glitter!"

Ethan walked away from Benny without looking back.


	4. Investigation

**My Babysitter's A Vampire: Miss Teen Monster **

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own My Babysitter's A Vampire. I Only Own My Made Up Characters.  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 4   
**

**Investigation   
**

Ethan crept down the empty halls to keep from being heard.

His hand and eyes searched for Delaney's locker; it was the only one with jeweled numbers and a pink lock.

"There it is!" Ethan muttered to himself. He looked behind him as he hand grabbed the lock.

As his hand touched the padlock, another hand touched his...

"AAH!" Ethan shouted.

"AAH!" a girl shrieked. The two fell back. As Ethan rubbed his head, he saw the other girl was Erica.

"Erica? What are you doing?" Ethan asked her.

"Same to you," Erica replied jumping on her feet. She helped Ethan up. "Looks like you're breaking into Delaney's locker."

"Well it looks like you are too," Ethan shot back.

Erica looked side to side and said, "Maybe."

Ethan rolled his eyes and focused on the glitterly locker. He put his ear against the lock and his fingers on the padlock.

"What do you want from her?" Erica asked.

"Heard some things," Ethan said. "So I'm investigating. You?"

"She's major competition and I need to figure out how to beat her," Erica replied coolly.

Ethan spent a couple minutes turning and turning the padlock. "Ugh! I can't get it!"

"Move," Erica said pushing Ethan. She studied the pink padlock and turned it. In an instant, it clicked open.

"How'd you know her combination?" Ethan asked stunned.

"Rory," Erica answered. "He told me her combo always changes to the date of her next pageant."

Ethan absorbed the information and proceeded to search the locker.

The locker was filled with sparkly crowns, glittery sashes and banners, and photos of Delaney in her competitions.

"Wow," Erica said. "Self-love much?"

"Is this it?" Ethan added. "Crowns, banners, and no books or papers or school stuff?"

"Eww!" Erica said. "What is that?"

She pointed at a round bottle with green liquid sitting in the back of the locker. Ethan reached for the sticky bottle and studied the label.

"'Gorgonian Platos'?" Ethan said.

"Oh gosh!" Erica gagged. "That's like zombie juice. It stinks!"

"Look," Ethan said. "The tip of the bottle has lipstick. She's been drinking this."

"Why does she need to drink zombie juice?" Erica added.

Ethan shrugged and placed the bottle back. He ran his finger over the pictures on the locker door. A smiling picture of Delaney fell to the floor.

"What is that?" Erica pointed at the spot the picture fell from. A faded vintage picture of a woman's face appeared.

"It's some old picture of a lady under all of these pictures," Ethan replied.

Erica looked back at a clock in the hall and turned back to Ethan. "We have 5 minutes to take these pictures down. Hurry up!"

The two ripped down the photos and the vintage woman's face became larger.

"It's a newspaper clipping," Ethan said as the last picture was torn down.

"'Town Fear Finally Slain'," Erica read the heading.

"'Pandora Von Deest has terrorized the town of Cappable too long. She has finally been captured and charged with the murders of thousands. She will be hung at Cappable Park this afternoon at high noon'," Ethan read. "This was way back then."

"So is this one," Erica pointed at another clipping and read it. "'Yvette town local Pandora Von Deest has been charged for murdering the entire student body of two local high schools. She has received the death sentence'."

"And this!" Ethan pointed at a clipping that looked like it has been ripped from a book. "'It has been proven that witchcraft and magic exist. Legendary serial killer Pandora Von Deest has been reincarnated into the same person and killing thousands'."

"Reincarnated?" Erica gasped. "What?"

"This is a passage from a book written about Pandora," Ethan replied. "This has to be her history!"

Suddenly, a shrill bell rang and doors were opening with kids coming out of them.

"Hurry! The pictures!" Erica said.

The two quickly pasted the pictures back onto the locker door. A familiar click-clack of designer heels came down the hall.

"She's coming!" Ethan replied. The last few pictures were hung and Erica quickly slammed the locker. "Act normal!"

The two hung out casually by Delaney's locker.

"Hi guys," Delaney greeted happily. She opened the locker and put her books in, not even realizing her now messy collage of pictures.

"Oh, hey Delaney!" Ethan said back. "Good day?"

"Amazing day!" Delaney chirped. "And tomorrow is pageant night!" Delaney slammed the locker.

"Oh yeah!" Ethan said pretending to forget. "I almost forgot! Good luck!"

"Thanks! If I win, which I will, I'll find you a girlfriend Ethan," Delaney replied. Ethan blushed. "Toodles!" Delaney waved then stopped at Erica.

"I'll give you 24 hours to drop out of the pageant," Delaney whispered in Erica's ear.

"Never," Erica hissed.

"Fine," Delaney replied. "Good luck." She forced a smile. She started down the hall then turned back around to the two.

"I like how you guys redecorated my pictures," Delaney said with no happiness or anger in her tone.

Erica and Ethan traded scared looks and ran down the hall.


	5. A Gobling Witch

**My Babysitter's A Vampire: Miss Teen Monster **

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own My Babysitter's A Vampire. I Only Own My Made Up Characters.  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

**A Gobling Witch   
**

"Find anything?" Benny said munching on a banana. He peered over Ethan's shoulder.

"The only thing I can find is your mushy banana breath in my ear. Get away!" Ethan pushed Benny's head away from him.

Ethan typed away on Benny's computer, trying to find information on what Erica and Ethan found earlier that day.

"I'm telling you," Benny chewed. "Delaney is normal. She's not some evil witch killing children!"

Ethan rolled his eyes and continued to click on the keys. Benny's bedroom door swung open and Erica and Sarah walked in.

"Delaney is normal." Sarah said as she sat herself in a chair. "She's not some evil witch killing children."

"That's what I said!" Benny said.

"Well she is," Erica butted in. "She has magic. That's how she wins every pageant."

"Or she's just really good," Sarah said.

"Excuse me?" Erica replied. "Are you saying I can't beat her?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just saying that she has years of experience and winnings and can beat anybody. Pro or newbie."

Erica jumped to her feet and anger flashed in her eyes. "You better eat those words Sarah. I will beat her this weekend."

Sarah rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

Ethan continued to search through millions of search results.

"Find anything?" Benny said again.

"No, I haven't," Ethan said with clenched teeth. He continued to look.

"Find anything now?" Benny asked.

"No!" Ethan shouted. "If I did find something, I would say something!"

"Hey! Don't need to yell!" Benny said. "This was a stupid idea anyway."

"No it's not," Erica defended Ethan. "Pandora is evil and needs to be taken down before she murders somebody."

"Murder? Ugh, Erica! You're being ridiculous!" Sarah said. "And her name is Delaney."

"No it's not," Ethan replied. "It's Pandora Van Deest and she's a witch."

"Shut up Ethan!" Benny screamed and the room went silent. "No she's not! Just shut up!"

Ethan's adrenaline rushed and angry sweat beaded on his forehead. He got up and walked face to face with Benny.

"Yes she is," Ethan said. "And she's a killer and she's fake and she's - ." Benny's palms pushed down Ethan. Ethan fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Ethan!" Erica bent to Ethan's side. "What is wrong with you?!"

Sarah walked over to Benny's side and evil grins painted their faces.

"What was that for Benny?!" Ethan said and tried to get up.

Benny's hand rose and threw Ethan back down to the ground.

"What? I'm pinned! Benny! Let me up!" Ethan yelled trying to lift his arms and legs. He was frozen on the ground.

"Benny.. how did you do that with-," Benny's hand rose again and threw Erica to the wall.

"Listen carefully," Sarah and Benny said in unison. "Stay away from Delaney tonight or you will be destroyed."

Benny and Sarah walked out the room and out of the house. After the slam of the front door, Ethan and Erica were able to move again.

"How did he do that?!" Ethan said. "He can't do that! What kind of spell is that?"

"Who cares!" Erica replied. "What was that threat?"

"They're brainwashed," Ethan muttered and rushed to the computer.

"They're what?" Erica asked rubbing her sore arms.

"They're brainwashed!" Ethan said. "Check this out." A webpage pulled up on the computer and Erica began to read.

"'A Gobling Witch: A witch with a hideous face and impeccable powers. Unlike a normal spell-casting witch, a Gobling Witch has powers able to wipe out the entire universe. A Gobling Witch is ugly but with the right spell, can cast themselves as an animal, object, or a beautiful human.'" Erica read.

"'A famous urban legend of a Gobling Witch is called Pandora Van Deest. Legend has it that Pandora is the most power Gobling Witch that has mysteriously reincarnates. It seeks the hearts of children, teenagers, and adults. Gobling Witches can live for 100 years with just one heart. They tend to strike on the night of the third moon, or the third Saturday each month. '" Ethan pointed out. "Erica! She's gonna kill everyone! Tonight!"

"Oh my gosh!" Erica panicked. "What are we gonna do?!"

"We have to save everyone!"

"How? There's gonna hundreds of people in there. We can't save them all!"

"Look again," Ethan pointed at the screen and read aloud. "'The only way to destroy the life of a Gobling Witch is to destroy something special to them which is not possible since a Gobling Witch is rumored to not have a heart'."

"Then what's special to her?" Erica asked.

"Don't worry. I have a plan," Ethan answered. "Grab your heels Erica, we're going to a pageant tonight."


	6. Pageant Night

**My Babysitter's A Vampire: Miss Teen Monster **

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own My Babysitter's A Vampire. I Only Own My Made Up Characters.  
**

**Enjoy the Story! :)  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Pageant Night   
**

The backstage area of the Whitechapel High School auditorium was crowded with audience members ready for pageant night.

The teenage girls rushed to get their hair and makeup done before showtime. Delaney sat contently at her makeup vanity.

"The panic of pageant amateurs getting ready for the show," Delaney said to herself. "It's hilarious."

Delaney calmly applied her makeup while others behind her rushed and panicked. Sarah ran up to Delaney's vanity holding a tray.

"I got you your sparkling water Delaney!" Sarah said excitedly.

Delaney looked at Sarah through her mirror, "With my special raspberry ice?"

"Yes ma'am!" Sarah happily place the cup of water on Delaney's vanity. "Anything else?"

"Is Benny at his station?" Delaney asked Sarah coolly.

"Yes he is," Sarah answered.

"Good," Delaney lightly powered blush on her cheeks. "Now I need you to be at your station."

"Umm, where is that?" Sarah said.

"To protect me," Delaney stood up and brushed her powder blue formal gown. "I'm going to need it." Sarah nodded and departed.

"5 minutes girls! Line up at the door!" a backstage crew member yelled. All the contestants scrambled in number order at the door.

"Move ladies! I'm contestant number 1!" Delaney shouted. She pushed through the girls to the front of the line.

"Small world, I'm contestant 2," said a voice behind Delaney. Delaney turned to see Erica.

"What are you doing here?!" Delaney said angrily.

"Competing of course, duh!" Erica replied as fixed her red dress. "I think you should get in line we're about to go on in like 3 minutes."

"I can stop and start this pageant when I want to," Delaney snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm competing," Erica simply stated. "I signed up, I registered, I bought a dress, did my hair, and came here to win."

"You will never win," Delaney said. "I will crush you like the bug you are."

Erica's eyes burned with an angry flame and her vampire instincts start to arouse.

"I can see you getting angry vampire," Delaney whispered in Erica's ear. "Once I win, I will expose you as the fraud you are."

Erica's fingers tingled with the urge to fight. She shook her head, smiled, and simply said, "Bring it on."

"Show's starting girls! Good luck!" the crew member hollered. The girls filed out on stage and the crowd cheered for their favorite contestant.

"Ladies and gentlemen here are our lovely Miss Teen Whitechapel contestants!" said the male announcer.

"Aren't they lovely ladies and gentlemen? Give them a hand!" said the female announcer.

"De-la-ney! De-la-ney! De-la-ney!" the crowd chanted.

"Looks we have a fan favorite!" the male announcer said. Delaney beamed and looked over at Erica. She waved and blew a kiss to the audience.

"And it looks like she knows how to work them too! Give a hand for contestant number 1, Delaney Von Deest!"

The crowd cheered as Delaney stepped out of the line and waved to her adoring fans. After soaking in the spotlight she stepped back in line.

"And our next contestant is Erica-,"

Before the male announcer could finish, Erica had already made her way center stage.

She twirled showing off her red gown. The chiffon material of her dress flew in the air and the spotlight hit Erica perfectly, showing her dazzling smile.

The crowed roared with cheers and applause and Erica absorbed the attention.

"WOO! ERICA!" Ethan screamed showing his support. Benny and Sarah glared at him.

"I take it back! Looks like contestant 2 is the new fan favorite! Let's hear it for Erica!" the male announcer replied.

Erica made a confident circle turn on the stage and strutted back to her spot in the line of contestants. "Bite me," Erica whispered to Delaney.

"You are going down," Delaney whispered back. "The competition is just beginning."


End file.
